


The Way

by Pazmobulus



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Poetry, Humor, Swearing, stupid rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pazmobulus/pseuds/Pazmobulus
Summary: One hero is walking down a lonely road alone.As we all are.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Way

**Author's Note:**

> Just messing around with This is the Way line.

we’re up before sun  
we’re fucked up and spun  
though we walk through this shit  
we’re intended to stay  
cos this is the Way

we’re walking alone  
straight down till we’re done  
we’re OK with this shit  
it’s all gonna sway  
cos this is the Way

we’re losing our friends  
to distance and chance  
we’re not down with this shit  
but we gotta say  
that this is the Way

then,  
we love till we break  
unable to fake  
and it all goes to shit  
we cry rivers and break  
cos this is the Way

life’s fucking hard  
unless you’re retard  
though throughout this shit  
silver linings remain  
cos this is the Way

**Author's Note:**

> I dare you to continue and join me in the comments with your rhymes.
> 
> The Mandalorian is the best.   
> IG-88 for the presidency!   
> I love Taika. <3  
> *baby Yoda cheerful cooing*


End file.
